


The World Conspired For Us Ch. 7 Coda

by heavenasunder



Category: Rune Factory 3: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coda, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenasunder/pseuds/heavenasunder
Summary: NSFW Coda to Chapter 7 of The World Conspired for Us





	The World Conspired For Us Ch. 7 Coda

Ondorus didn’t walk to him, he ran. Carlos caught him in his arms, a jubilant laugh escaping his lips. It was worth it, it was all worth it to see the love in the univir’s eyes after they kissed hello. He’d take a thousand goodbyes if it meant a thousand and one hellos. 

They broke apart, and Carlos just stared at him in awe. He rubbed a thumb along his jawline and there was a look in Ondorus’ eyes that said something wonderful was about to happen. They kissed again, slow but a low burning heat between them. Ondorus had laid out a blanket for them already, and Carlos led him to it, barely pausing in their kisses to make sure they went in the right direction, laughing as they tripped over each other. The desert swallowed their joy, but in a bubble of their own, they didn’t care much for what the rest of the world was doing. 

They laid on the blanket, pressed as close as possible as they kissed, no rush between them. The soft sounds of their kisses was a melody Carlos never wanted to stop listening to. He trailed soft kisses across Ondorus’ face, down his neck and up again to his lips, savoring the way he leaned into them, stretched his neck for better access, whispered his name, a soft prayer. Carlos wanted all of him. Forever.

Clothes were shed with no hurry, but every bit of exposed flesh was a new territory for Carlos to lay kisses on. He paused at the places that made Ondorus suck in a breath, ran his teeth along those, soothed with his tongue and listened to the way Ondorus’ breath came just a touch faster. Heat boiled in his stomach as he moved farther down, undoing the ties to Ondorus’ pants, chuckling as he bucked up once, biting his knuckles in anticipation. Carlos wanted the moment to draw out forever. Ondorus’ wanting, his own need becoming apparent between his legs. He squeezed himself once through his pants and huffed a hot breath onto Ondorus’ lower stomach.

“Carlos,” Ondorus breathed. “Carlos please.” Carlos trailed kisses down pulling the univir’s pants with it. 

“Anything for you,” he said, nudging Ondorus’ legs apart. He fit between them perfectly, ran his hands along the other man’s thighs, and kissed up his hard length, laying heavy against his stomach. Ondorus twitched, biting his knuckles and fighting the urge to buck up into the heat of Carlos’ mouth as he swallowed him down. Carlos moaned, twirled his tongue around the sensitive head and desire sparked in his gut as Ondorus let out a choked moan. He wanted to hear him, all the sweet sounds. Bobbing his head, he drew them out, digging his hands into the soft flesh of Ondorus’ glutes, holding him in place. 

Ondorus grasped the blanket above his head as Carlos took him apart. Every breath and every moan, and the way he writhed when Carlos used just enough teeth to make him lose control went straight to Carlos’ cock. He freed himself from his own pants, and stroked himself in time to the bob of his head. 

“Carlos, Carlos, I’m--I”m--” Ondorus stuttered out. Carlos simply hummed around him, encouraging him on. Ondorus came hot in his mouth, and Carlos swallowed down every drop, moaning as he stroked himself faster. He only came off of Ondorus as he threatened too close to over-stimulation, and Ondorus breathed heavy, coming down.

“Carlos, let me...” he said, drawing himself up, pushing away Carlos’ hand and taking his cock, pumping him hard and fast. Carlos keened as the contact pushed him over, spilling his seed onto the blanket between them. He collapsed into Ondorus’ shoulder and they breathed together for a time, beforesituated themselves, wrapped up under Ondorus’ cape as the biting cold of the desert finally broke through the heat of their lovemaking. They talked the rest of the night, about everything and everything. Family, friends, food, books, fishing, everything they could think of to draw the night out. They only faltered between yawns from Ondorus. They only dressed as his head rested on Carlos’ chest and his responses came slower. They dressed slowly, running exploratory hands across each others’ bodies as though there was as much magic in dressing as there was in undressing. Carlos pulled him close as they finished putting themselves to rights, and held him there for just a moment, stroking Ondorus’ hair.

Reluctantly, they kissed goodbye. Ondorus’ lips were soft on his before they parted, with promises of  _ next time, the time after, the time after that. _

Carlos laid in bed that night, unable to sleep for a different reason than the night before.

_ Love conquers all. _

He truly believed that as he fell into a warm, heavy sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to my tumblr heaven-asunder
> 
> Unedited so all mistakes are mine


End file.
